Fais Voir
by ur-vampire-girl
Summary: Clary and Jace were given another chance because Jocelyn sacrificed her power and position. Just when they thought they finally had their happy ending, something terrible happened. The bottle where Aline Penhallow's soul was imprisoned was stolen from Magnus. The Great Black Witch was back for Clary and Jace and they didn't even have an idea who she was. Sequel to Au Revoir.
1. Guest

**It's finally here! **

**For the new readers: This is the sequel of Au Revoir, so if you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do (you can find it on my profile) before reading this. Thanks. **

**I'm really nervous because I don't want to disappoint you. (I really wish I won't. I really am scared.) **

**I really hope that you'll enjoy this chap and tell me what you think later. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Fais Voir**

**Chapter 1 – Guest**

_**Clary**_

Of all the days when it could storm, why did it have to be on my wedding? We had prepared for this day for almost eight months and it still didn't end well. Half of the guests weren't able to come because of the weather condition.

Outside the church, it was raining really hard and the wind was blowing like crazy. The storm was at its worst, but it wouldn't stop us. The wedding was happening no matter what.

I ignored the roaring thunder and the flashes of lightning on the window and stared at myself at the mirror one last time. I was wearing a simple ivory lace gown with intricate bead designs. My ginger hair was in a romantic up do with a few stray curls here and there. I didn't have heavy makeup on because it made me feel uncomfortable. Besides, I knew I'd be crying so what was the point of having tons of coats of mascara and eyeliner when it would just smudge? I didn't want to end up looking like _Corpse Bride_.

I was distracted by the knocks on the car's door and the sound of it opening.

It was Emma, my college best friend and my maid of honor. She was wearing a sleeveless chiffon coral dress that reached past her knees and her blonde hair was in loose curls. She was glowing and more beautiful than ever. I knew it was because of love, it does you wonderful things.

She was smiling widely at me. "Clary, it's time— Oh my gosh, you look very beautiful! I'm sure he'll drop his jaw when he sees you," she said excitedly.

"Thanks. I'm really nervous, but excited. I feel like I'm going to trip while walking down the aisle, stutter while saying my vows or sob throughout the ceremony," I admitted.

"Stop thinking negative thoughts. This is going to be happiest and most memorable day of your life."

"I know, but don't you think that we're getting married too soon or that we're too young? God, I'm only twenty and he's just twenty-one. I'm still in college and he—"

"He has a high-paying job which allowed him to buy you two a house and pay for all the expenses of your wedding. You love him and he loves you, right?" she interjected.

"But—"

"Enough of your wedding jitters. Your Uncle Luke's been waiting outside for forever." She took my hand and practically dragged me outside, not even giving me time to protest. Thank goodness the parking space in front of the church was covered.

Uncle Luke was wearing a black suit with a mint tie. I'd never seen him wore something formal before and it was just weird to see him like this, but I liked it. His hair was sleek and his beard was gone. He looked a few years younger and more handsome.

"Clary, you look stunning," he said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Uncle Luke."

"Your groom is quite anxious. It's freezing, but he's sweating like crazy, you should have seen him. He won't stop pacing and talking about the worst things that can happen today."

"I feel the same."

"I don't get why you two are nervous."

"Like you wasn't when you and Mom got married," I joked.

He only shook his head and placed my arm around his. He guided me as we walked toward the entrance, Emma in front of us. I could hear the music and the murmurs of the guests as we neared the glass doors of the beautiful church. The voices grew louder when Emma entered.

Time seemed to slow down when I finally started walking down the aisle. Nothing seemed to matter anymore when I saw him staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It wasn't important if it was pouring outside or if there were only few people to witness our wedding. He was the only one that mattered.

When we finally reached where he was, Uncle Luke gave my hand to him with a couple of empty threats while I laughed.

I never thought that I'd be marrying this guy and that I'd even grow to love him this way. Life was full of twists and turns.

"You're immensely gorgeous," he whispered at my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied with a giggle.

Before the priest could start the ceremony, I looked back at the guests. I saw my mom looking at us fondly while holding Uncle Luke's hand. Some of my high school friends and cousins were taking pictures of us. Then there was this guy sitting at the back. He looked out-of-place wearing a grey shirt and black leather jacket. He had dark blonde hair and weird golden eyes which met mine for a few moments.

_Have I seen him before? Why does he look so familiar? _

All of a sudden, he stood up and left the place hurriedly. No one seemed to notice his presence except from me. I couldn't forget the way he stared at me and the sadness in his eyes like he was slowly crumbling inside.

My chest hurt and I could feel my eyes watering. What was happening to me? Why was a stranger affecting me this way? Why couldn't I shake the image of his face out of my head?

"Clary?" Simon called softly. "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."

"Yeah, it's just…I…" _I can't do this._

Five minutes ago, I was sure that Simon was the person I wanted to grow old with. He was my best friend, he knew all my secrets and it was comfortable being with him because he knew me best.

I couldn't explain all the mixed emotions I was feeling right now. I was doubting what we had. It took me ages to admit to myself that I loved him more than a friend should. What if I just wanted to make myself believe that he was the one for me since I knew he loved me so much that he wouldn't leave me? Or was it the fact that I was afraid of ending up alone?

One thing was for sure. I couldn't marry him when my mind was a mess.

Without even thinking twice, of the consequences of what I was about to do, I turned my back on him and ran into the storm.

* * *

_**Three months later…**_

They always say that running from your problems wouldn't solve them, but it was the only thing that I could do. After what I did three months ago, I just couldn't face everyone especially Simon. What I did to him was unforgivable. I didn't only embarrass him, I also broke his heart. Mom and I talked every once in a while and from her, I learned that Simon was miserable.

I felt guilty and angry at myself not because of what I did to my best friend, but because I didn't regret it. I didn't even feel bad that I ran away on our wedding day. I felt like I was as ruthless witch.

One day, I knew that I need to face him again and apologize, but I just couldn't do that now. Mom told me that he'd been asking where I was almost every day and he kept asking her what he did wrong for me to leave him like that. Mom, too, didn't know where I was and I refused to tell her because I knew that even if I asked her not to tell Simon, she would because she liked him for me. I wish I was strong enough to tell him that it was me and not him, that I couldn't marry him with a doubtful heart because I'd only trap us both in an unhappy relationship.

While I was away from everyone, there were things I realized. I loved Simon because he made me feel safe, he knew all the things about me, he accepted me for who I was and he supported me in everything I did. He pushed me to become a better person. He did everything for me, he affected my life so much in so many ways, but I didn't do anything for him. He was giving me the world but I had nothing to give him in return. I wasn't being fair to him.

I was now in New York, renting a small apartment and working in a small bookstore that Uncle Luke's friend owned. Yes, Uncle Luke knew where I was but Mom didn't. He promised that he wouldn't tell her and he never broke promises. He was the one who helped me to find place to stay and a job.

Every night, the guy with golden eyes haunted me in my sleep. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember much of the dreams, but I knew that it was him. I wouldn't just forget that face.

I wonder if he didn't show up that day. Would've I married Simon? If I hadn't seen the sadness in his eyes and the expression of his face that looked like he was being betrayed by someone he really cared about.

What could be the reason he was there? Could it only be pure coincidence? Why didn't I want to believe that? I wish I knew where to find him so I could ask him why he went to my wedding. I just couldn't understand why a complete stranger made me feel that way. He made me realize and feel so many things in a matter of seconds. How was that even possible? Why did he look at me like he knew me and why did I also feel that I knew him?

I was so confused and I couldn't stop thinking of him. I kept thinking of a way to contact him, but I didn't even know his name. I still couldn't forget the things he told me that day before he ran away. Yes, I had the chance to talk to him, but only for a moment and he couldn't even look at me straight in the eyes.

_Before I could even reach the exit, Simon grabbed my arm._

"_What are you doing?" he asked hastily and worriedly._

_I gave him the most sincere look that I could muster. "I'm so sorry, Simon, but I can't do this. I just…I really am sorry."_

"_Clary, please. I thought—"_

_I pulled away from him before he could continue. Thank goodness my heels weren't high so I was able to run without hurting myself. I could see the mortified expressions of the guests as I left the church. There was only one thing in my mind at the moment and that was if I ran faster, I could still catch or see the guy._

_A part of me wanted to talk to him so bad I didn't even know why. My brain and maybe my heart was screaming for me to do so._

_It wasn't raining that much anymore, but I'd been in it long enough for my dress and hair to be soaking. _

_I was starting to feel hopeless and a bit regretful when I realized how stupid I looked with what I did. I left the guy that I was supposed to marry because of a stranger?_

_And then I saw him. _

_He was walking casually under the rain, his hair was a wet mess and his jacket was dripping. The familiar pull between us was back._

_He stopped walking and so did I. It was as if he sensed that I was there though I wasn't making any effort to call his attention._

_He turned around to look at me and he didn't look pleased or anything. He had a blank expression on his face that sent chills down my spine. It was worse seeing someone without any expression than to see them happy or sad because you'd never know what runs in their head._

_His eyes looked empty and he spoke so coldly. "Why are you here and why did you follow me?"_

"_Who are you and why were you in the church?" I asked back._

"_Leave me alone and go back there," he said stiffly._

"_You know, I have no idea why I have this strong urge to follow you. I don't know why I feel like I know you though it's the first time I saw you. This is insane, but I just can't go back there. Can you at least make my running away from my wedding worth by answering my questions?" I said impatiently._

_He looked away and turned his back on me before answering, "I'm no one important. I suggest that you stay away from me while you still can."_

* * *

**Oh no, looks like Clary forgot who that guy is. Maybe many of you are confused, but I promise that as the story progresses, you'll know why she can't remember him. **

**Btw, this is still the continuation of Clary and Jace's life from the last chap of Au Revoir.**

**Should I continue this?**

**Thank you so much for reading and until next time,**

**Ishi :)**


	2. Chris and Tris

**Oh my goodness, thank you for all your reviews, pm's, alerts and favorites! I didn't expect that much response for the first chapter. You guys seriously made me happy.**

**I'll only be updating twice a week. You know I wish I could write every day, but I can't because of school.**

**Enjoy reading and don'****t forget to leave a review. :)**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Fais Voir**

**Chapter 2 – Chris and Tris**

Summer when I was nineteen, I got into a car accident. I was badly injured especially on the head. I was unconscious for almost two months and they were starting to lose hope that I'd still wake up. I couldn't remember anything from that day. Mom said that I was with someone during the accident because the police found me on the passenger seat. They didn't know who drove the car and no bodies aside from mine was found.

I was told that my memories might be temporarily gone because of the head trauma and there was a chance that I wouldn't recall them forever.

When I woke up, I couldn't move any part of my body. My whole body felt sore and I was always feeling woozy from of all the meds I took. The doctors said it was a miracle that I could still function like a normal human being.

I was never the same since that day. I felt like a completely different person. Maybe it was a side-effect of almost dying.

I really wish I knew who I was with that day. I wanted to know why I was with him or her. Mom and Uncle Luke were in our lake house that time and Sebastian was in college since he decided to advance some subjects. I also asked my friends, but they didn't know anything.

Was I kidnapped by someone and then we got into an accident or was I going out with someone? I could perfectly remember the day before the accident and I swear I didn't have any plans on going out or riding someone's car.

For days, I tried my best to recall things that happened begore the car crash, but up until now, there was no progress. It came to the point where I just didn't care and what was important was that I survived the accident. But now that I was always by myself and I had nothing and no one to distract me, all the thoughts that I shoved at the back of my mind was coming back to me and it was driving me insane.

It was like there were holes in my head, so many things I felt were missing, but I couldn't figure out what they were. I was so lost and no one was there to enlighten me because they couldn't understand what I was feeling and many would think that I'd gone insane.

And then earlier this morning when I woke from another nightmare involving the guy with the golden hair and eyes, it hit me that he could be the answer for my lost memories. Maybe he was a part of the events I couldn't remember that was why I felt like I'd seen him before and he wouldn't go to the church for no reason. My accident had to have something to do with him and I was sure of it. Now, I was more than determined to find him.

The only way to have a clue on who that guy was to go back where the incident happened, at home.

I lived in a small town in Maine called Marguerite which meant daisy in English. Ages ago, a French man and his wife owned the land where our houses stood. They couldn't have children because the woman was really sick and her body was weak so if ever she did bear a child, it wouldn't survive. He sold it when his wife who loved daisies died and that was how our town got its name. The mansion where the deceased couple lived still existed but nobody dared to go in because it was said that the ghosts of the couple were living there and they didn't want to be disturbed.

Some teenagers attempted to go inside and it didn't end well. They were able to get out of the haunted house, but they were wounded. I didn't believe that there were ghosts in that mansion, but I believe that the teenagers who broke in were either drunk or high.

Only Uncle Luke knew that I was going back. Nobody should know that I was arriving because I didn't want any commotion so I was staying in a hotel, a town away from home. Since Marguerite was small, everyone knew each other and news and rumors spread fast.

We had asked the police before about the car where I was found in, but the information we got from them wasn't much help since it was discovered that the car was stolen. The owner who was Mrs. Calden, a middle-aged woman who lived not far from our house also didn't have any idea who stole her car. She and I weren't on good terms because she thought that I was involved with the stealing and wrecking of her expensive car. She even said that I was only playing victim and pretending that I couldn't remember anything so I'd get away from the crime. God, if she only knew how confused I was when I woke up from the coma.

If we dig in and investigate more, I think we could do better than the police.

I was meeting Uncle Luke in his bookstore today and I was on my way. We had originally planned to meet in my hotel so I'd be in his car and there'd be no suspicion from the people. They knew if there was a strange car driving around town, but it was worth the risk than walking where everyone could see me.

I was on my way to the bookstore, just approaching town when I noticed the old mansion. I didn't know why, but I stopped in front of it and got out of the car. I'd seen it a hundred times before, but never this close and never had the urge to go in until now. Good thing it was built of stone so it was pretty study though it'd been there for more than a hundred years. It was massive for just two people to live in. It reminded me of old castles from Disney films and books.

It was a bad idea going in there alone. What if serial killers lived there and not ghosts as everyone thought?

The rusty gates were wide open as if the mansion was welcoming me. The mansion might appear creepy and dead, but everything that surrounded it looked alive. The trees were the greenest I'd seen same as the grass and there were also wild flowers here and there. I loved to pick wildflowers when I was little and give them to my Mom so she could make me a flower crown. I really missed her but it wasn't the time to see her, maybe before I leave, just not now.

I started walking toward the huge main door. I was expecting it to be locked, but surprisingly, it wasn't. Inside, it was really dusty and there were cobwebs all over. The furniture were covered with white cloth same as the paintings on the wall. I wouldn't be surprised if Count Dracula appears out of nowhere. Aside from the dirtiness of the place, it was beautiful.

I couldn't help but walk around to see more of it. It was quite evident that the people who used to live here were really rich. The kitchen was massive and the dining room had a long dining table with like twelve chairs. There was also a ballroom which really looked elegant with a beautiful huge crystal chandelier, like the ones in fairy tales.

How could anyone call this place haunted when it was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. No modern house could compare to this.

I was more than excited to see the second level of the mansion. I was sure that the bedrooms were located there. Carefully, I climbed up the long red carpeted stairway and I think the handrails were gold, I wasn't sure because it was kind of dark and I was using my phone as a flashlight.

I wouldn't lie, though I was really fascinated with the place, I was really afraid of the cockroaches running here and there and of the big hairy spiders on the walls. Fortunately, there was no sight of rats yet because I was most certainly afraid of them more than anything.

Upstairs were like six rooms, but I immediately went to the one with the largest door because I could just feel that it was the master's bedroom and the prettiest one. I was more of tiptoeing than walking because when I step too hard, the dust from the carpet goes up. It had made me sneeze and cough a couple of times.

When I got in front of the room I saw that there were names carved on the door.

_Chris and Tris_

It must be the couple's name, cute, they even rhyme.

I didn't even care how dusty and rusty the knob of the door was when I opened it. It made a creepy creaking sound before it fully opened.

I was greeted by a painting of a man and a woman. The woman looked really beautiful. Her face was sweet and innocent. She had light brown curls and bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sea. Wow, she looked like a real life princess, now I get it why her husband was so in love with her.

I shifted my gaze to the man beside her and I was struck.

_Dark blonde hair._

_Angular angelic face._

_Soft mouth._

_Golden eyes._

_How was it possible?_

* * *

**Magnus**

Idris was falling apart but I had to be strong. Everyone was expecting me to formulate a plan against The Great Dark Witch. Many witches had turn their backs on me and went to the dark side. They thought that I'd never win, that the white witches were hopeless.

This was my entire fault. I trusted the wrong people to look after the bottle where Aline Penhallow's soul was.

Nobody knew where Aline was. It would be hard to find her. Now that she was off the leash, I couldn't trust anyone because inside them could be Aline. Jocelyn was the only witch who was as powerful as her. Even with all the white witches' knowledge and power together, we wouldn't be able to defeat Aline.

Jocelyn might be powerless, but Clarissa wasn't. The same blood ran in their veins. She carried the strong magic of her mother and she could be our only hope. If I cast a spell on Aline, it would only affect her in the slightest, yet when Clarissa used the simplest spells on Aline the effect was so strong.

Now, my problem was how I'd explain to her who she really was and what she was capable of doing. Her memories were lost and I wasn't sure if I could bring them back. The spell that Jocelyn had cast for their second chance was as powerful as Aline's curse on Clarissa hundreds of years ago.

We didn't have much time. Aline might attack anytime and we were defenseless against her. Clarissa should be trained because she was the only one who could save not only the white witches, but the world. If The Great Black Witch ruled the world would be a very dark place. Many innocent lives would suffer and I didn't want us. Mortals should be left alone in this battle.

I was in my study, just about to make a portal to the mortal world when somebody knocked.

"Go in," I said in an authoritative tone.

It was Catarina, my right hand, assistant, second-on-command or whatever you wanted to call her. She looked like her usual self, white hair in loose curls, and a flowy white dress, except that she had a worried expression on her face, telling me that something terrible happened. Usually she was confident and fearless. In her blue eyes, I could see that she was scared just like the others.

"What is it?"

"Six bodies were found dead in the woods by the guards. All the magic in their bodies were gone and it looked like a curse or a ritual was done. The magic used was dark. Dark witches were able to enter Idris, the wards are getting weaker."

"It isn't possible to separate magic from a witch's body." I argued.

"Unless it was sacrificed by the person themselves."

"Why would they sacrifice their own powers? Do you think they might have been controlled?"

"Possibly. What do we tell the people? Many of them are afraid."

"Tell them to prepare themselves for the worst."

"How can that help? It will only cause more riot."

"I'm not done speaking. Tell them to get ready but also tell them that there is a way to defeat The Great Dark Witch."

"What can defeat her? The Great White Witch is gone. What is your plan?"

"I'm going to find a really powerful weapon that can permanently kill her."

"And what is that?"

It was time to change the topic. "Tell the witches responsible with the wards to make it the strongest they could. You can leave now," I commanded. She nodded hesitantly and then left the room.

I really wanted to tell her my plan, but at the moment I couldn't trust anyone. The less people knew, the less chance that Aline would know my plan and stop me.

When I felt that Catarina was far enough to notice that I was making a portal, I made one. I still had my apartment in New York and I was off to that place.

New York reminded me of Alec. I hadn't seen him since the day Jocelyn gave me Idris. All the mortals who were connected to Jace and Clarissa were affected by the spell and were reincarnated, meaning Alec was reincarnated, too and he had no clue on who I was. Maybe I could find him, but finding him meant that I was involving him in our fight against Aline and I didn't want him hurt.

If ever my plan succeeded, the first thing that I'd do was find him.

Now I knew what Clarissa felt when the love of her life didn't even knew who she was. It hurt like hell.

* * *

**Do you remember Chris and Tris (no, not the one from Divergent)? If you don't you might want to go back to the first chapter of Au Revoir.**

**Suggestions would be great and they really help me write faster.**

**Please review...I love reading them and they make me smile.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time!**

**-Ishi**


	3. Chemistry

**Hi guys! I just want you to know that...IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! **

**Reviews are great presents...lol. :)**

**Sorry if the chap is a bit late. I went home (from uni) and I forgot my usb in our dorm room as I wasn't able to finish it on time. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI**

* * *

**Fais Voir**

**Chapter 3 – Chemistry**

**Clary (**_**two years ago)**_

Everything looked better and my mood was always brighter these days. I looked forward to waking every day because of Jace. It'd only been two weeks since we admitted what we felt for each other and things were looking up. I'd never felt this happy in my life but I was also afraid that this would end.

He was too good to be true. He was smart, he was handsome, he had a lean but muscular body, and he trained to fight so I knew he could protect me. He might me insensitive sometimes, but he was the guy every girl could ask for. Of all the beautiful girls out there, he chose me, someone who looked totally nerdy and awkward as hell.

He was slowly changing me, but in a good way. Even my family noticed how happier I was and they even said that I was glowing. I wasn't sure about my brother, but maybe he was just fulfilling his over-protective brother role. Though it was annoying most of the time, I still thought that it was cute and I was thankful that he was looking out and caring for me.

School would resume today. I wasn't excited because it was the first day of class, but because Jace would be fetching me using his new car that he got for his eighteenth birthday. Though he was a year older than me, I was a senior, too because I got accelerated when I was younger. We had some classes together.

I'd been staring at my closet for about fifteen minutes now since I couldn't decide what to wear. I never cared about clothes before, but now I felt like I always had to look pretty, though I know I wasn't, when I was seeing Jace. Mom said that it was normal and the feeling would gradually fade when I was more comfortable around him. And if he really liked me, he wouldn't care even if I wore rags.

This was the first time that a guy would ever drive me to school. None of my friends knew yet that Jace and I were exclusive. I wonder how they would react when they learn that I was dating the guy that they were crushing on.

I finally spotted a teal sweater and decided to pair it with my favorite faded jeans. It was simple but presentable enough. I slipped on my black sneakers and I was ready.

"Clary, Jace is already outside!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

I looked at my wall clock. Seven o'clock on the dot. Wow. Was he trying to impress me? Quickly, I grabbed my backpack from my bed and ran downstairs.

When I got down, I saw that Uncle Luke, and Mom were eating breakfast. Mom was staring daggers at me while I grabbed a granola bar from the countertops. She hated it when I didn't eat breakfast.

"Sorry. I gotta go. I swear I'm going to eat a lot later at lunch. Bye. Love you all," I said hurriedly and gave them all a peck on the cheek.

Just as I was about to open the door, the doorbell rang. I opened it and I was greeted by the wonderful sight of Jace. He was wearing a teal sweater, but it was striped with white, jeans and grey sneakers. We kind of matched, but not really.

I grinned at him. He was holding a bouquet of pink and white roses.

"You didn't have to," I said shyly.

He smirked. "They're not for you, they're for your mom. Please let me in so I can give them to her." I was stunned and a little embarrassed.

He was indeed trying to impress someone and it wasn't me. I moved out of the doorway and watched him as he walked to the dining room as if he owned the place. My feet remained glued on the floor. He gave the bouquet to Mom and she was blushing a little as she thanked Jace.

We left shortly after and I was silent while Jace drove. The atmosphere was quite awkward. I was still feeling ashamed with how I reacted earlier.

I was looking at the window because I couldn't look at him without turning tomato red. I felt something heavy on my lap so I looked down.

"How?" was the only thing I could ask him while I stared at the latest book from my one of my favorite series. It wasn't supposed to be released until next month.

"I have secret connections. All you talk about is how excited you are for that book so there," he said coolly.

"Oh my goodness, you're the best! Seriously, best boyfriend ever," I said excitedly once I got over the surprise.

"I'm glad."

This was so much better than flowers. So this was how it felt to want to punch and kiss someone at the same time.

He parked the car on the park space and opened the door for me. I could feel people staring at us, but I didn't care. For the first time, I wasn't thinking of what other people would say about me.

I took his hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back at me, his gold eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help it. I surprised him by silently pressing my lips to his. Now, we were fair. He surprised me and I did the same to him. There were murmurs around us when we pulled away.

We walked hand in hand toward the doors of the school, ignoring the gasps and voices around us.

* * *

Four months passed quickly and my relationship with Jace was going steady…or so I thought. We were just enjoying what we had and taking things slow. We went out sometimes, but most of the time he was at my place or I was at his. Our parents were okay with our relationship as long as our grades didn't suffer.

At the moment, he did something that really upset me.

He was clearly smarter than me, but I was still the top student. I had a feeling that he was intentionally making his grades lower than mine and that wasn't fine with me. I wouldn't hate him if he was academically better than me. I was so pissed at him because he was the one tutoring me in Chemistry, yet I got a higher score in the test.

How did I know that he purposely wrote the wrong answer? We reviewed how to get the correct formula and answer to that equation. Our teacher gave the exact problem that we solved when we were reviewing and he got it right while on the test, he was wrong. He wasn't fooling me.

We were just hanging out in their living room. A movie was playing, I wasn't paying attention, but he was pretending he was. I had given him the silent treatment since the test results were revealed yesterday.

"Clary, if you'll just speak and tell me the problem. You're driving me insane," he said, exasperated.

I remained silent and I shifted my gaze from the movie to the window.

"I don't know what I did wrong so please say it so we can talk about it."

That was it. I exploded.

"You don't know what you did wrong, really, huh, Jace? Think about it," I said heatedly.

Confusion flooded his face and it only made me angrier. Damn it. I'd never felt something this intense before. I'd never been this annoyed in my life. Not when Sebastian "accidentally" read my childhood diary, not when Mom wore my sweaters, and not when Simon spilled coffee on my book.

I took his bag from the floor and searched for his Chemistry exam inside. I found it easily and I shoved it harshly to his chest. He took the scrunched piece of paper and stared at it, confusedly.

"That, that is what you got wrong," I seethed.

"You are angry at me for getting a wrong answer on the test?" he asked, disbelieving.

"Do you honestly think that I'm angry because you simply made a mistake on the test? I'm freaking pissed at you because you intentionally placed a wrong answer there. You are the one who explained it to me how to get the answer while we were reviewing. Why do you have to lie? I also saw your other tests. I know you and you wouldn't make those mistakes unless you intend it.

Why are you doing this? Is it because of me? Do you know how bad this is making me feel? It's like you don't trust my abilities, like I'm not good enough to be the top student so you have to give way. If you're going to continue doing this, I don't think I we can be together. I'm sorry, Jace."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No, but I think we need some space to think."

"I'm sorry, Clary if I made you feel that way. I only want you to have the scholarship. My parents can pay for my tuition. Not that I'm bragging, but we have more than enough."

"But this isn't the way I want to have it. I'm not worthy of it if I didn't work hard for it."

I grabbed my things hastily and went out of his house without looking back.

* * *

A week later, I was still miserable. I avoided Jace at all costs. Though we sat beside each other in English class, I pretended that he wasn't there. I acted like I didn't have a seatmate.

Rumors were spreading that we broke up and everyone seemed to be feeling bad for me, sending me pitiful stares. They didn't know a thing and we didn't breakup. We didn't right? I told him we didn't. I was so confused because it felt like we had, like we were complete strangers again.

My heart hurt. My tears wouldn't stop. I was feeling so awful. This was the first time that we ever fought over something big. Normally when we had arguments, by the end of the day, we would've talked it out, but this was something that I couldn't just let go.

Mom was worried because I was always locked up in my room. If Sebastian were here and he knew the reason I was always crying, I was sure he wouldn't hesitate to beat Jace up into a pulp. But he had to get through me first, like I would let him hurt Jace.

Christmas break would be next week, meaning I was seeing less of Jace. The Winter Formal was today, but I wasn't going though I'd already bought my dress two weeks ago. I had no reason to go.

All my friends were calling and texting, asking where I was. I didn't want to deal with them and explain what happened to me and Jace because they wouldn't understand. Simon was the only one who knew and he offered to be my date for the night, but I rejected it. Though things between me and Jace were rocky, I still didn't want him to think that I replaced him with another guy.

What sucked was that while I was away with him, I realized how much I really loved him. I couldn't even explain the intensity of my feelings for him. What he did to me hurt, but my love for him was overpowering the feeling of anger and my heart was screaming at me to forgive him.

I was buried in my bed. Tangled in my pillows and blanket, and listening to sad, depressing music. How typical for someone who was suffering from a heartache.

It was getting late and I couldn't sleep. It sucked because my mind wouldn't shut up. My world was starting to revolve around someone whom I barely been with.

Something hard hit my window and I heard it crack a little. What the hell was that? A baseball? Who would play baseball in the middle of the night?

All of a sudden, my window slid open. I never locked it and I never thought somebody would attempt to break into my room. My room was dim and I wasn't wearing my contacts or glasses so I couldn't see who it was. Adrenaline filled my veins and I quickly thought of something to do, something that would distract the burglar. I grabbed the closest hard thing from me which was my alarm clock and threw it to the direction of the window.

"Ow! Clary, what was that?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

I quickly opened the lamp on my nightstand and a little light filled the room. Though my sight was a little blurred, I saw that it was Jace and there was something not right with him. He had bruises all over and also some cuts. It couldn't be because of the small plastic clock that I threw at him. Someone had beaten him up.

In a split second I was on his side, my hands gripping his shirt. He flinched a little and looked down at me. Our eyes met and I saw regret in his.

"What happened to you?" I asked angrily and worriedly.

"I deserve this. I'm really sorry. I won't do it again, I swear," he said, pulling me closer to him. "Please forgive me."

"Who did this to you, Jace? You got me so worried."

"Your brother and I'm glad he did because he made me realize that I didn't want to lose you. I love you Clary, more than my life," he said sincerely.

My chest felt like it was going to explode. This was the first time that he ever told me that he loved me and I never imagined the moment to be like this, but I liked it. It was honest and real, unlike the movies.

Anyway, I didn't know my brother already arrived. Mom probably told him everything that was why Jace ended up like this. I'd been in my room for so long to know what was happening outside. Sebastian was going to pay for what he did to Jace. I told him so many times that violence was never the answer.

"I love you, too, Jace and I forgive you."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head on his chest. He was running his fingers through my locks and it felt relaxing.

"Thank you. I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," he mumbled.

"I was just upset. Let's not ignore each other again because it sucks big time. I hate not being with you and I really missed you. Let's try to be as honest as we can with each other, no more hiding things, and no more lying."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me and nodded. "No more hiding and lying," he repeated. I smiled genuinely which I hadn't done in a while.

* * *

**I want a happy chapter for my birthday so there. I have a little of the next chapter written, but I don't know when I'll have time to write (btw, it's almost one in the morning here and I have a 7am class, but I can't sleep). Maybe in a few days, it'll be up.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Suggestions?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Ishi :)**


	4. Ghost

**Hi guys, it's been almost a month since my last update and I'm terribly sorry for that. School works just came pouring in and I didn't have time to finish this chapter. I haven't even finished reading CoHF yet because I have no time. College is so stressful. **

**I don't know when my next update will be because I'm still pretty busy. I try to write a couple hundred words when I have free time that's why I finished this. **

**Please just bear with me. Thank you!**

**Enjoy reading and tell me what you think later.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI.**

* * *

**Fais Voir**

**Chapter 4 – Ghost**

_**Clary**_

The door behind me suddenly shut and the room became colder. The light from my phone died and it wouldn't open no matter how many times I tried.

Great, now I was alone in the dark in a so-called haunted mansion.

I felt trapped and scared more than anything, but then I realized that ghosts could only scare you, but they couldn't hurt you. That was what my grandmother would tell me when Sebastian made me watch horror films with him and I couldn't sleep at night.

My sight was slowly adapting to the dark and through the very little sliver of light from the window, I was seeing the painting again.

Something cold touched my shoulder and I squeaked. I wanted to scream but no voice would come out from my lips. I kept telling myself that it was nothing, but the coldness was moving from my shoulder to my neck and then to my left ear. Maybe I shouldn't have come here alone.

"I see you were admiring my Christopher," a soft feminine voice said directly into my ear.

"Who—what are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

I should have ran or escaped, but I didn't. I saw enough horror movies to know that the door was probably locked and most of the time, trying to run infuriated the ghost.

What if she was a friendly ghost and she just needed my help? I believe she was because she hadn't done anything to scare me or push me away from the mansion. I even had a strange feeling of being welcomed.

"I'm Trisha Stewart Morgenstern, Christopher Morgenstern's late wife," she answered. Shivers ran down my spine as she spoke and the room grew even chillier.

"You're the woman from the painting," I said, more to myself than to her. "What do you and your husband want from me?"

"I need your help."

Like someone turned on the light switch, the place grew brighter.

In front of me was a middle-aged woman.

I could see Trisha perfectly. She looked like she stepped out of the painting. She was even wearing the same clothes. I wouldn't have thought that she was a ghost if she wasn't translucent.

"Why should I help you?" I asked, still feeling a bit nervous.

She moved a little closer to me. The way she moved was so graceful and gentle.

"Because I can help you, too."

"How?"

"You lost some of your memories, right? I know who can bring them back."

"Why should I trust you? You might be lying to me or I'm only hallucinating. Something might be wrong with my head."

"You should trust me because I only want what will make my husband happy. Before you came to his life, he was very lonely. All these years he'd been alone and then you happened. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you, not even at me."

I still couldn't understand what was happening. "Are you saying that your husband and I were together? How was that even possible? He's over a hundred years old, but when I last saw him, he looks my age. I...what…is he human?" It would be too much if she told me he was a vampire. For goodness' sake, I'm already talking to ghost now; I didn't need to know that I had a relationship with another supernatural creature.

She smiled weakly and nodded. "He's human, but he is cursed. I know who cursed him and you must avoid that person at all costs."

"Who?" I thought curses only existed in fictional books.

"Magnus Bane, a dark witch. He wants to destroy you and he'll do everything to make your lives miserable. Aline Penhallow is the one you should go to. She's the only one who can help you and you can trust her."

For some reason, I could feel myself slowly trusting her. Maybe it was her eyes which showed sincerity and loneliness. She really wanted her husband to be happy even it meant for him to be with someone else. "How do I find her?"

"You don't need to because she'll be the one to find you."

* * *

One moment I was inside the old mansion nobody dared to go to, the next I was on my bed, in my apartment in New York.

As usual, my alarm woke me up at seven in the morning. The first thing I did was check my phone to see if I had calls or messages from Uncle Luke, but I found none. I was sure I was supposed to meet him yesterday so we could investigate more about the car accident.

I called him just to make sure and he told me that I hadn't contacted him since last week and I never mentioned anything about going home.

My dream was so vivid that it felt like I was really there. I still couldn't forget Trisha's face. They said that you couldn't dream of someone you never saw before. Where could I have seen her, then? How could I explain the dream that I had? And then Christopher, he was the one who came to my wedding, the guy who said I shouldn't go near him. If the ghost of Trisha was saying the truth, that he'd been in love with me, then why did he want me to stay away from him?

If only someone could explain everything to me.

* * *

Two days passed since I had the weird dream.

I was always alone these days, but I didn't mind. I was used to it because I only have a few friends and most of the time I didn't feel like I belonged with them. They were Simon's friends and I was his and that was how we became friends. There were times that they'd forget about me; they'd forget to invite me in parties and even when they were just hanging out. I feel like they were only obliged to invite me because I was there with them and it would be rude to ask everyone to come and have me left out. Being alone like this was better than being with fake friends because they would only down you.

Yes, it was hard to not have anyone around you and talk to. I miss Simon, my best friend and not my fiancé. Things were different when we were just friends, I feel like I could tell him everything and he wouldn't judge me unlike when we were in a relationship, it was like there was an invisible line drawn between us.

Being preoccupied with work, looking for another part-time job, and a college which isn't too expensive, but with good programs kept my mind off Trisha and the things she said and home. Uncle Luke texted me this morning that Mom was sick because she was always at work and rarely home. I was worried, because I knew that it was because of me. Mom and I were the same. When we wanted to keep our mind off something or someone, we'd find a way to get busy so we won't remember to think about them. I really couldn't go and check on her. I was officially the worst daughter on earth.

I kept telling myself that what I saw was only a dream, that it was nothing, but my mind wouldn't accept it. There was a gut feeling inside me that wanted to believe that what she said was true, but the logical side of my brain was telling me that it was stupid to believe in a ghost and in a dream.

My shift in the bookstore ended. Now, I was about to have an interview with one of the companies I sent applications to. I wore typical office attire, light blue button down blouse, black pencil skirt, and three-inch heels. I applied as a secretary for the owner of a small company which was making musical instruments and importing them to countries in Europe and Asia.

Their office wasn't that big. A girl named Maureen with wavy blond hair and chirpy voice offered me a cup of hot latte and told me to wait for a few minutes because the CEO decided to interview me himself.

All along, I thought someone from the PR department would interview me. I was confident when I entered this building a while ago, but now I was really nervous. I would be talking to the head of the company. I should get used to it, right? Because if ever I get accepted for this job, I'll be seeing him on an everyday basis. This was my first job if ever, without having help from anyone to get me in. I should really do my best.

I took a sip of the coffee and tried to think of the possible questions the CEO might ask and what would be my answer.

"Miss Fray? Mr. B is ready to talk to you. You may come inside his office," Maureen said, smiling and gesturing the glass doors where she came out.

* * *

_**Jace**_

Every day was the same. I'd wake up not feeling Clary beside me. It had been so long since I had her with me, but I was still not used to her absence. I miss her more every minute and I was close to being insane. I wish I'd just feel numb and not feel this pain. Maybe it was nicer not to feel anything, not love her so much, because it would be easier for the both of us and to stay away from her.

Like a stalker, I was following her every move. I'd been so good at hiding because it was the only way that I'd be able to see her. I always had the urge to go near her, but I couldn't risk her life. It would be more painful not to see her at all. The worst thing was that I couldn't die; I'd have to live a life without Clary forever.

Damn Aline and all her games. Destroying our lives once wasn't enough for her. She had to do it again. This was my fault and I had to live with it.

I was supposed to ask her to marry me before all the chaos happened. The ring that I should've given to her remained with me. It was the pendant to the necklace that I was wearing.

I'd been in contact with Magnus since the incident with Aline happened and all my memories returned. I knew him before, hundreds of years ago through Clary's Mom. He helped charm the necklace that should've protected Clary from Aline, but because I was too late, she was cursed.

Clary lived the life that I was living now for centuries and it had only been two years for me, yet I was struggling to survive. I wonder how she did it. Though that woman was tiny, she was one of the strongest people I knew. She was able to watch me marry different women and watch me die, but she remained strong. I doubt I could do that.

The day that Clary was about to marry Simon whom I didn't like very much from the start, I was crumbling inside because the person who should be waiting for her at the altar. I'd always pictured how she'd look like on the day of our wedding. I was sure she'd be more beautiful than ever, she was no matter what she wore. Her dress would be simple, like her, but she would still look wonderful. I liked her more without makeup because it was her; she hated makeup because it made her uncomfortable. She would be walking down the aisle nervously, not because of me, but because of the attention she was getting from the guests, because she'd always been socially awkward.

I'd rather let Simon have her than the other jerks out there because I knew he loved her very much. I saw he did everything for her. He provided her more than what she needed and he took care of her. He did all the things I would've done if I was the one in his place.

He could've been a good husband to her, but she ran away from him when she saw me at the back of the church. For a moment, I thought that she remembered me because of the look of recognition on her face. It was like she was ready to run to me, but she was hesitating, she knew that there was something wrong. When I thought that she knew me, I didn't know if I'd be happy that she didn't marry Simon because of that or I'd be scared because I'd have to leave her anyway though she chose me. It was really better that she didn't know anything because I didn't have to hurt her.

At the moment, there were no ways to find Aline or stop her. Magnus theorized that Clary was the only one who could stop Aline because in her veins ran the blood of the most powerful witches. It was possible that Clary was even stronger than Aline. The only problem was that she wasn't trained. He wanted to teach her everything she should know about being a white witch. But Clary couldn't remember anything about us and Magnus was trying to study the spell that Aline used on me so I could regain my memory. There was a huge difference between light and dark magic so if ever he figured out the spell, there was a chance he it wouldn't work because he would use the earlier.

She'd celebrate her twenty-first birthday soon and it would become even harder for me to hide. Once she saw me, she would disappear like ashes in the wind as Aline said. The best thing that I could, though it was hard, was leave. I'd have to wait decades until she was born again so I could see her once more.

I just had to see and touch her one last time before I wouldn't be able to. I didn't give a damn if she'd think that I was weird or a pervert. I promised myself that I'd pay her a visit two weeks before her birthday.

Three days to go.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Suggestions would be nice.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**-ishi :)**

**P.S. Talk to me on Twitter: thisisishi **

**P.P.S ****I finished Au Revoir in a short time because it was summer vacation.**


End file.
